the MANE event
by catherandwren
Summary: Cresswell oneshots!


**Cress POV**

Cress was sitting on top of a stool in the kitchen of the Rampion. She was looking through newsfeed on her port screen. Cress was humming to classical music. Everything was going great. The war was finally over, Cinder/ Selene reclaimed her thrown, and the Earth and Moon were finally at peace. The war has been over for about a year now, and like she said, things couldn't be better.

Cress looked through some fashion news, and she spotted a wedding dress. When she looked closer she saw that the dress there was rumored to be Cinder's dress for her wedding. Yep, thats right Cinder's Wedding. Kai asked her to marry him about 4 months ago, and the wedding will be in about a month. Right after the proposal, Cinder and Kai commed all of them. Cress had never seen those two so happy. During the comm Kai kept saying how he couldn't wait until she was done and there was a new person elected. Scarlet, Wolf, Thorne, and herself were confused about this, but they decided to ask about it another day.

As Cress continued to hum she did not realize that Thorne had crept up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she shrieked and laughed.

"Hey gorgeous" Thorne said. Cress's cheeks immediately flushed. Cress then sighed dreamily.

"I liked that song you were singing babe" Thorne commented. Cress felt he cheeks burn hotter than before. Cress and Thorne had been together since the revolution had ended and he still had this effect on her especially when he occasionally called her babe are sweetheart.

For the past year Cress and Thorne have been delivering antidote to anyone who needs it. They started out in the United States/ Republic, and now they mostly have been orbiting around the Earth. They have been watching for any distress calls from places that may have had a out break in the plague. The infected has been able to reduce to a very small percentage, but there has been that one person. It will be a while until the plague will be completely eliminated. Cress on the other hand has been hacking into the old Lunar programs. She was hired by Cinder to dig up what Levana was planning to do with Earth when she finally ruled. Cress was able to uncover a lot of it, but what she has found is really disturbing.

Anyway that's what Cress and Thorne have been doing. While doing this they are being payed for there efforts, all of this they have agreed put toward paying off the lease of the Rampion. Once it has been payed Thorne has promised that they would travel the world together. She is looking forward to this, but for the time being she very happy with being with Thorne.

Cress turned back to her port she saw that it was almost 7:00. Cress tried to shake Thorne's arms off her shoulders, but Thorne just held Cress tighter.

"Come on Captain" she said giggling.

"Aces, Cress do I smell that bad?" Thorne questioned.

Cress turned and saw that Thorne was smirking, his smile could still turn her insides into jelly, and his smell, he smelled like fresh crisp apples. His cologne she knew.

"Captain" she said matching his playful grin "You smell fabulous as always"

Cress stood up. Thorne stoked his fingers against his cheek. When Cress felt his metal fingers she flinched, and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Thorne noticed her mood change and his smile faltered as well.

"Cress, sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you? If you didn't shoot me so many more people would be dead, including you and me, you saved all of us."

Cress looked up at his beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Plus" Thorne added "as you know these cyborg fingers have some pretty cool features like they can shoot tranquilizer darts and I have a mirror installed so I can look at my complexion whenever I'm feeling down" Thorne's smirk had fully returned.

Cress rolled her eyes and pushed Thorne away slightly.

"I'm going to go make dinner" Cress said.

"Nope, I don't think so" Thorne said has he held her closer to him.

"Well I don't know about you, but last time I checked I am in fact a living specimen and in order to function properly, I have to eat sooooo" Cress said.

Thorne's smile brightened

"Sassy" he said with a laugh.

"Wonder who I learned that from" Cress said and she used her index finger to tap her chin thoughtfully. Then Cress's face broke into a smile as well.

"Actually you don't have to worry about cooking I got it all covered" said Thorne.

"You cooked?" asked Cress

"Hey" Thorne said pretending to look a bit hurt "I am the Captain Carswell Thorne"

Cress giggled. Uhhh he was just so perfect she thought.

"So whats this mysterious dinner?" Cress asked

"You shall see" Thorne replied as he started towards the cockpit "you shall see"

* * *

Thorne had made Cress put on a blindfold for the surprise, but she knew that they were going down to Earth, because she could feel the ship's decent in her stomach.

When they landed Thorne still wouldn't let her take off the blindfold. When they walked off the Rampion Cress could feel moist grass under her bear toes (Cress never really got use to shoes, she always thought they were uncomfortable) Thorne led her for about 5 minutes, then they came to a stop. Thorne finally untied her blindfold, and Cress saw something so amazing that she felt her eyes start to tear up.

There in front of her was a small gazebo that was in a small clearing surrounded by trees. The gazebo was decorated with holiday lights that Earthen use for their homes. Cress beamed at Thorne as he took her hand and and guided her up to the gazebo. There was a small platform, and on it was a blanket with some pillows a box of cereal, a carton of milk, 2 bowls and 2 spoons.

On the gated walls of the gazebo was hundreds of pictures of famous places that were on Earth, Cress recognized most of them and she wanted to go to these places someday.

It was beautiful.

Cress looked over at Thorne, tears almost spilling from her eyes.

Thorne smiled "I know it isn't much and I can't really cook and-"

Thats when Cress cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

When they broke apart Thorne smiled and said

"I love you Crescent Moon"

"And I love you Carswell Thorne" Cress replied

Thorne's eyes drifted towards the gazebo and his smile became mischief.

"And now" Thorne exclaimed "For the first, and only course for you tonight made by yours truly, is a cereal grain with sugar and wheat, complimented with white, traditional milk."

Cress giggled

"Shall we?" asked Thorne as he outstretched his arm to her.

"After you" Cress replied, reaching for his hand.

* * *

After about 3 hours of eating cereal, talking, and laughing with each other they grew quiet. Thorn was holding Cress in his arms. Cress decided that she could stay like this forever.

Finally Cress had to ask Thorne what had been on her mind.

"Captain?"

"Hmm?" Thorne replied sleepily.

"Why did you hang up so many pictures of places around Earth?" Cress asked eyeing them. Then Cress looked up at him and saw that he was smiling.

"Well I finally payed for the Rampion fully"

"Thorne! Thats great" Cress said

"It's actually been ours for a couple months now"

"How come you never told-" Cress was saying but then Thorne cut her off

"I have actually been saving money for the last couple months, just like always said we would."

Cress stayed quiet, waiting for Thorne to finish.

"I know how much you want to travel the world, and now we can. And I figured you could choose where you want us to go first." Thorne said as he gestured to all the pictures.

Cress jumped up and pulled Thorne up with her. She started to to jump around, smiling, and she let out an exited shriek. Thorne was smiling brightly as Cress spun around looking at all the different photos.

Then Cress turned to him with a a smile, and she cupped his cheeks with her hands. Then she went on her tip toes as Thorne leaned down to meet her, their lips crashed against each other.

When Cress pulled away she felt that her face was flush.

"I love you so much Captain"

"Whats not to love about me?" Thorne asked as he smirked. He then leaned down and captured her lips once again, and she heard him whisper

"You are my everything Cress"

Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect. The universe was finally siding with her, or so she thought.


End file.
